Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Kyu namja tampan berprestasi sayangnya dia membenci hidupnya, hingga suatu hari muncul Sungmin secara tiba - tiba, siapa Sungmin? dan kenapa dia begitu gencar membantu kyu mengingat semua cita - citanya dulu?
1. Chapter 1

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Kyu namja tampan berprestasi sayangnya dia membenci hidupnya, hingga suatu hari muncul Sungmin secara tiba - tiba, siapa Sungmin? dan kenapa dia begitu gencar membantu kyu mengingat semua cita - citanya dulu?**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan ani lebih tepatnya mengendap - endap dia sedang kabur dari pelatihnya, dia seorang anggota klub atletik di sekolahnya, tiba - tiba dari arah lapangan terdengar suara teriakan mengelegar

"CHO KYUHYUUUUNNNNNNNNNN..."

sementara yang di teriaki sudah kabur dari sekolah sambil terkikik geli meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. ah author belum memperkenalkan tokoh utama kita dia adalah cho kyuhyun atau evil kyu, dia ini adalah anggota inti dari klub atletik bisa dikatakan dia bintang di klub atletik sayangnya dia tak berpikiran begitu dia lebih menyukai kabur seperti tadi dan berjalan luntang - lantung tanpa arah, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki masa depan yang bagus, tampa bersusah payah masuk ke universitas dia sudah memiliki tempat di universitas ternama dengan otak jenius dan kehebatan dia dalam olahraga atletik tidak dapat diragukan lagi kehebatanya, apa lagi dia pewaris tunggal cho group masa depan cerah, sayangnya Kyuhyun tak berpikiran seperti itu, dia mengganggap hidupnya membosankan.

Mari kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar dan mari kita lihat keadaan di klub atletik.

"Hais... anak ini kemana dia? apa dia gak tau apa, sebentar lagi pertandingan, bila terus - terusan seperti ini kita akan kalah"

"Hyungie...sabarlah, kau tau Kyuhyun gimana, jangan memaksakan dia"

"Aku tau baby, tapi dia gak bisa seenaknya begini"

"Hyungie sabar ne, hyungie kan tau Kyu itu paling tidak suka dipaksa"

"Huh... kau terlalu memanjakanya wookie baby"

"Aku tidak memanjakanya Hyungie, hanya saja memaksakan dia sampai kapanpun tak akan berhasil hyungie"

"Ne kau benar baby"

sementara itu Kyuhyun sang tersangka yang sedang di bicarakan sedari tadi pun berada di jembatan yang berada di sungai han tatapan kosong dan entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Kyu pun naik keatas jembatan dan siap untuk meloncat. dia melihat sekilas dan bermonolog ria **_selamat tinggal dunia hay neraka bersiaplah menerimaku ne, sebentar lagi aku bisa meninggalkan dunia yang membosankan_** ini. setelah itu dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai

Han

Dul

Set

"Kyunniiieeeeee..."

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Hay hoooooo Ri bawa ff lagi kekeke, ff titik batas akan ri lanjut kok hehe, masih dalam proses pembuatan, sedangkan ff ini minta di telurkan kekeke lanjut ato gak? pendek? iya mian mau liat responnya terlebih dahulu kekeeke **

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

_**Han**_

_**Dul**_

_**Set**_

_**"Kyuniieeeee"**_

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Kyu namja tampan berprestasi sayangnya dia membenci hidupnya, hingga suatu hari muncul Sungmin secara tiba - tiba, siapa Sungmin? dan kenapa dia begitu gencar membantu kyu mengingat semua cita - citanya dulu?**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

**Next Chapter **

"Kyunnieeeeee"

Sreekkkkk

Brakkkk

"Appooooo... sakit, apa yang kau lakukan hhagasshi"

"MWOOOOO AGASSHI? PABOOOOOO KYUNNIE PABOOOOO AKU INI NAMJA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KENAPA KAU INGIN BUNUH DIRI? HWEEEE"

"MWO NAMJA? NUGU? APA URUSANYA DENGANMU, MEMANG KAU SIAPA SUKA - SUKA AKU DONG"

"KYAAAA Kyunnie jahat...hiks...hiks...minnie kan kangen kyunnie, tapi minnie malah dilupakan"

"MWO? aku benar - benar tak mengenalmu kok, sebenarnya kau siapa? dan apa maumu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun usia 17 tahun sekolah di SM senior high school, dulu sekolah di Param Junior High School memiliki cita - cita menjadi seorang atlet dan pengacara, ingin memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis dan manja..."

"Oke...oke.,...cukup... siapa kau sebenarnya? apa kau stalker ku?"

"Kyunnie aku Lee Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin nungu?"

"Aku teman mu dulu di Paran Junior High School, dan aku akan membantu mewujudkan impianmu kyunnie"

"MWO? Memang ada murid bernama Lee Sungmin? haisss jangan sembarangan kau... cih impian kau bilang itu semua hanya bualan anak umur 10 tahun,kau tau itu gak lebih dari bualan dan omong kosong?"

"Kyunniee... kenapa? kau sangat berubah"

"Aku yah memang begini, jadi sebaiknya kau minggir dan jangan ganggu aku lagi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Min yang masih duduk terpaku, sebelum Kyu melangkah terlebih dahulu Ming menarik Kyu

Cup~

"Ming gak akan nyerah membantu Kyunnie mewujudkan impiannya, Ming akan menemani Kyunnie"

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan heyyyyy, mau kemana kau"

"Jaljalio Kyunnie...aku pulang dulu ne, umma memanggilku pay - pay nanti kita bertemu lagi ne"

setelah itu Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyu, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri

"Haissss Namja yang aneh, perasaan aku tidak mendengar suara panggilan, ah entahlah sebodo amad bukan urusanku, haissss namja aneh gara - gara dia aku batal bunuh diri menyebalkan, sebaiknya aku pulang saja... tp entah kenapa aku suka dengan ciuman tadi... haissssss Kyu sadarrrr kau straihgt masih suka payudara wanita... haissss sudahlah mendih pulang dan tidur, hari ini benar - benar absurd luar binasah"

setelah itu Kyu pun meninggalkan sungai han menuju kerumahnya. sesampainya di mansion keluarga Cho, Kyu di sambut dengan suasana dingin... orang tua yang tak pernah ada di mension, hanya ada para maid, supir dan tukang kebun.

"Selamat Malam tuan muda, kenapa tidak menelpon bila ingin pulang kemari? kan bisa meminta tuan shin menjemput" Tanya sang kepala pelayan tuan Kim

"Selamat malam Tuan Kim, ani kebetulan aku berada di dekat sini jadi aku pulang kemari saja, seperti biasa "mereka" tidak pulang lagi kan"

"Eng... ne tuan muda, tuan sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Thailand, dan nyonya sedang di jepang mengurusi peragaan busananya"

"Ne... aku mengerti Tuan Kim, aku ingin tidur saja, jangan menggangguku sampai pagi ne"

"Ne, Tuan muda"

setelah itu Kyu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan segera masuk setelah berada di depan kamar dia lalu merebahkan dirinya. dan bermonolog sebelum tidur. _**hah menyebalkan, dingin... dulu tidak pernah sedingin** ini...**kenapa mereka tak mengerti**_ setelah itu dia pun tertidur.

sementara itu di ruang tengah Kepala pelayan Kim masih tetap memandangi punggung sang tuan muda yang sudah hilang dari tadi, lalu.

"Kasian Tuan muda, dulu dia begitu hangat dan menyenangkan"

"Benar Bibi Tan... entah bagaimana lagi caranya mengembalikan senyuman itu"

"Ne, kalau saja Tuan dan Nyonya tau apa yang tuan muda rasakan"

"Mereka Tau Bibi Tan..."

"Jinja? KimBum-ah? lalu kenapa mereka terkesan tidak mau peduli?"

"Karena mereka merasa bersalah, mereka yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, mereka terlalu takut bertemu dengan tuan muda"

"Karena itu mengapa tuan muda memutuskan tinggal di apartemen? dan tuan dan nyonya..."

"Ne Bibi Kim..."

"Tuan dan nyonya sangat menyayangi Tuan muda,mereka tidak ingin memperlakukan tuan muda seperti ini, tuan muda yang memilih menjauh"

"tidak bisa menyalahkan tuan dan nyonya ataupun tuan muda mereka hanya butuh komunikasi saja, tuan muda masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang, sedangkan tuan dan nyonya masih bingung bagaiaman menghadapi tuan muda rasa bersalah yang menyebabkan mereka jadi keras"

"Ne, Kau benar Kimbum-ah...kita tidak bisa membantu karena kita orang luar meskipun kita sudah lama mengabdi di sini"

"Ne, Bibi Kim benar..."

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Hayyyyy chapter 2 datang hihihi... yah walau yang review dikit gpp deh yang penting masih ada review, di sini sampe next chapt belum ada kyumin momment, dan mungkin di next chapt ato chapt depan lagi baru ada konflik dan ngebongkar masa lalu kyu kekekek bener2x aneh obrolanya kekeke **

**mau balas review:**

** .: udh lanjuttt cingu**

**sitapumpkinelf : hehehe udh lanjut cingu**

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Kyu namja tampan berprestasi sayangnya dia membenci hidupnya, hingga suatu hari muncul Sungmin secara tiba - tiba, siapa Sungmin? dan kenapa dia begitu gencar membantu kyu mengingat semua cita - citanya dulu?**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

**Keesokan Paginnya **

Kriiiiinggggggggggg...

PUK

Kyu pun mematikan alarem yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidurnya lalu dia pun kembali tidur, tak berapa lama dia pun di bangunkan oleh suara.

"Kyuniieeeeeee bangunnnnn..."

"Eng..."

"Kyuniiieeeee ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah"

"Aissss Brisik...Pergi sana jangan ganggu aku"

"Kyunniieeee banguuunnnn... haissss kau tak boleh bolos"

"ARGHHHHHH...BRISIK BABOOOO AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR, BUKAN URUSANMU, EH?"

BRAK

"Tuan Muda, kenapa ada teriak - teriak? ah kebetulan tuan muda sudah bangun saya tadinya ingin membangunkan anda tuan"

"Itu tadi ada Lee Sungmin mengganguku"

"Sungmin? Nugu? sedari tadi saya mendengar anda teriak - teriak sendiri kok tuan? saya kira anda mengigau"

_**apa tuan muda mulai gak waras yah? haiss apa yang kau pikirkan kimbum? jangan ngaco lah**_

_**Haisss apa tadi mimpi yah? rasanya seperti nyata ah masa bodoh lah** _

"Ah sudahlah tuan Kim, saya mau mandi setelah itu saya langsung berangkat, saya tak ingin sarapan, tolong beritahu tuan shin untuk bersiap - siap mengatar saya"

"Ne Tuan muda"

Setelah itu Tuan Kim meninggalkan kamar, sedangkan Kyu bersiap untuk mandi. setelah selesai mandi Kyu memaikai seragamnya lalu meninggalkan kamar menuju Mobil yang akan mengantarkanya menuju sekolah oleh tuan Shin

**At School **

Kyu melangkah sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, terlihat para yeoja dan namja uke sedang berdiri di satu titik sambil berteriak - teriak heboh karena Kyuhyun si popular boy baru saja melewati mereka, sedangkan Kyu sendiri tidak ambil pusing. saat berada di depan kelas tiba - tiba

PUK

"Wae Hyung?"

"Kau tadi diantar Shin Ajusshi?"

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Kau pulang kerumah Kyu"

"Ne Yesung hyung wae?"

"Apa ada ajhumma dan ajuhssi?"

"Menurutmu hyung?" Kyu pun masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Yesung yang masih bediri di tempat tadi

"Haisss anak ini benar - bnar tidak sopan"

"Sudahlah hyung... biarkan Kyu dulu"

"Tapi Baby..."

"Ne, Hyung... nanti aku bicarakan ke Kyu"

"Aih... senangnya punya kekasih sepertimu baby"

"Huh... kaya begini saja baru deh muji"

"Hehe... yasudah aku ke ruangan dulu ne, sampe pulang sekolah baby"

"Ne hyungie"

setelah itu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, apa kalian ingin tahu apa hubungan wookie-yesung dan kyu? Yesung adik umma kyu dan pelatih honorer di sekolah kyu dan wookie, wookie dan kyu adalah sahabat kecil dan namjachingu Yesung, hay bukankah guru tidak boleh berpacaran dengan murid? ne tapi yesung hanya guru honorer. yak back to story.

**Skip Time **

"Kyu... mau kemana?"

"Sudah jelas kan Hyung aku mau kemana? aku mau pulang"

"Ani, kau harus latihan"

"Shirooo wookie hyung"

"Wae? ayolah kyu... apa dengan luntang lantung di jalan gak karuan kau akan melupakan kejadian itu hmm? tidak kan? setidaknya tunjukan ke ajhumma dan ajuhssi kalau kau ingin seperti apa yang kau inginkan kepada mereka, setidaknya kalau kau sibuk kau tidak akan memikirkanya"

"..."

"Kyu..."

"Hais...nde hyung... aku keruang ganti dulu"

"Yeeeee... Met Latiahan Kyu heheh"

"..."

Setelah itu Kyu pun pergi keruang ganti, saat dia sedang ganti pakaian tiba - tiba

"Kyunnieeeeeee"

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

"Haisss... Kyunnie... biasa ajah kali, emang semenakutkan itu?" Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

*imut*

"Haisssss kenapa sih selalu muncul tiba - tiba dan kenapa kau ada di sini he? mau ngintip yah?"

"Kita kan sama - sama namja Kyunnie, jadi apa yang mesti diintip aku juga punya kok, walau tidak sebesar punyamu" Jawab Ming polos sambil nunjuk ke bagian itu

"MWO? haissss Sekarang maumu apa?"

"Ming mau nyemangatin Kyunnie, Kyunnie kan bentar lagi mau tanding kan? Ming akan datang dan kasih dukungan ke kyunnie"

" Haissss... tak perlu, ada kamu malah menggangu"

"Uh,... Kyunnie jahat...pokoknya ming akan selalu datang dan memberi dukungan, ah...Ming di panggil Umma... besok Ming dateng lagi yah kyu pay - pay"

"Ish...namja itu...ah sudah lah aku ke lapangan saja"

Setelah itu Kyu pun menuju lapangan untuk berlatih, setelah itu tiap harinya Ming selalu datang menyemangati Kyu.

"Go Kyuniiee go...Ayooooo Kyuuuuunnieee Hwaiting"

"Aishhhhh Berisik kau, pergi sana"

"Cieeeeee Kyuhyun punya pengemar cieeee" Kata Jungmo selaku ketua klub atletik

"Iya nih punya pacar gak cerita - cerita, mana kekasihmu cantik pula , payah kau Cho" Kata Chanming menambahkan

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU, KALIAN DIAM KALAU TAK TAHU APA- APA"

"Biarkan saja dia, dia memang begitu kok...Suka malu - malu"

"Hyunggggggg..."

"Diam Kau Kyu, Latihan saja jangan ribut"

Kyu Pun latihan lagi, sementara Ming yang memberikan semangat dari pinggir lapangan diajak berbicang oleh wookie

"Naneun Kim Ryeowook Imnida, panggil saja wookie"

"Lee Sungmin Imnida, Bangepta Wookie-ssi panggil saja ming"

"Ah ne Sungmin Hyung, panggil ajah nama tak perlu pake ssi"

"Ah ne, eh kenapa kau memanggilku hyung" Tanya Ming dengan tampang imutnya

"Heheh, Molla... feeling ajah"

"Umurmu berapa wookie"

"17"

"ne aku memang lebih tua darimu aq 19"

"MWO... Hyung bagaimana bisa kenal Kyu?"

"Aku teman di Param High school, aku tinggal kelas karena sering pindah - pindah tempat tinggal karena appa ku sering dimutasi, jadilah aku satu kelas denganya, tapi Kyu yang aku kenal dulu dia sangat baik dan lembut, cerewet dan jahil, apakah kau tau penyebabnya? dan apa hubunganmu denganya?"

"Aku sahabat kecil Kyu, kami bertetangga, ne memang dulu dia seperti yang hyung bilang, tapi sejak kejadian itu dia berubah"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Kejadian yang merubah hidupnya"

"Sungie Hyung..."

"Ne, ceritakan saja wookie, sepertinya Minnie bisa membantu kita"

"YAKKKK KIM JONG WOONNN...JANGAN BERGOSIP"

"YAKKK EVIL SIALAN GAK SOPAN, AKU INI LEBIH TUA DARIMU, CEPAT LATIHAN 30X PUTARAN LAGI"

"MWO? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HYUNG?"

"30 ATAU 100 SILAHKAN KAU PILIH SENDIRI"

"HAISS..."

setelah itu Kyu pun mulai berlatih 30 putaran

"Kejadian apa Hyung?"

**Flashback ON **

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**hayaaaaa ri bawa chapt 3 agak weired ne dengan chapt ini hiks hiks... btw next chapt kejadian masa lalu nya kyu dan siapa ming cuman ada ide gak masa lalu kyu kaya gimana? hehe kalau masih ada yang review ri lanjut kalo gak yah gak dilanjut lagi heheh**

**mau balas review:**

**sitapumpkinelf: errrr kyu amnesia gak yah heheh next chapter terjawab cingu kekeke**

**kiky: ne mian gak bisa update cepet tp ni udh lanjut kok cingu**

**Lee Azizah Cho: hehehe iya memang di komiknya yg aku inget memang agak bingungin karakter mingppa, ne dah lanjut kok**

**chairun: ne udah lanjut cingu **

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau mengapai impianmu, Jangan menyerah dan jangan mengatakan kau ingin mati karena aku sedang berjuang dan aku akan membantumu**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

_seorang namja tampan baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, dia melangkah ke dalam rumah, seandainya dia boleh memilih, dia sangat ingin skali tidak pulang kerumah ini lagi sejak kejadian itu semuanya berubah. saat ia menginjakan kaki di ruang tamu terdengar suara ribut - ribut dan dapat di pastikan appa dan ummanya sedang bertengkar._

_"KAU MAU CERAI, BAIKLAH BESOK SURAT CERAI SUDAH ADA DI MEJAMU"_

_"NE, LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK, AKU TAK MAU BERSAMA - SAMA DENGAN TUKANG SELINGKUH"_

_"SELINGKUH? BUKANYA DIRIMU YANG SELINGKUH, MALING KOK TERIAK MALING"_

_" SELINGKUH DENGAN SIAPA? AKU TIDAK SEPERTIMU YANG BERCUMBU DI TEMPAT UMUM DENGAN SEKETARISMU ITU, TAK TAHU MALU SEKALI"_

_Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran masih saja terjadi, sedangkan sang anak hanya melengos cuek tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. _

_"Kyunnie sudah pulang... bisa kesini sebentar, ada yang umma dan appa ingin sampaikan"_

_Tanpa menjawab sang namja yang ternyata bernama cho kyuhyun,dengan malasnya melangkah mendekati sang appa dan umma._

_"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Kyu berbicara dengan nada dingin_

_"Appa dan umma akan bercerai" Kata sang appa yang ternyata bernama cho Heechul_

_" Lalu?" Tanya sang anak dengan ogah - ogahaan_

_"Kau akan ikut appa, dan kau sudah appa jodohkan dengan rekan kerja appa"_

_"Andweee Kyu akan ikut denganku dan aku akan menjodohkannya dengan rekan bisnisku" kata sang eomma cho Hye Jin_

_Pertengkaranpun kembali terjadi tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah, siapa yang akan ikut siapa dan siapa yang akan di jodohkan dengan siapa semuanya sudah di atur dan Kyu muak dengan hal ini._

_BRAK_

_"KALIAN BISA TIDAK, SEHARI SAJA TIDAK EGOIS HA? APPA DAN UMMA KALAU KALIAN INGIN BERCERAI YAH BERCERAILAH SILAHKAN AKU TAK AKAN IKUT DENGAN SIAPAPUN, DENGAR ITU DAN LAGI AKU MENOLAK DI JODOHKAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN KALIAN HANYA MEMENTINGKAN DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI CIH... BERTAPA KASIANYA DIRIKU PUNYA ORANG TUA EGOIS SEPERTI KALIAN__"_

_PLAK_

_"ANAK KURANG AJAH SUDAH BERANI YAH, POKOKNYA APPA MENJODOHKAN KAMU, TAK ADA PENOLAKAN TITIK"_

_"NE... SEJAK KAPAN KYU SAMA AHRA NONNA PUNYA HAK DIRUMAH INI HAH? JAWAB APPA? SELAMA INI HAK KYU DAN AHRAN NONNA SUDAH APPA DAN UMMA BELI, KARENA ALASAN INI AHRA NONNA MENINGGAL, GARA - GARA APPA DAN UMMA SEMUANYA GARA - GARA KALIAN DAN KYU BENCI KALIAN...SEANDAINYA KYU BOLEH MEMILIH KYU LEBIH MEMILIH MATI SAJA MENYUSUL AHRA NOONA DARI PADA SEPERTI INI"_

_"K...kyu..."_

_"WAE? BENAR BUKAN? APPA MELARANG KYU SEJAK DULU UNTUK BERMAIN DI LUAR DAN APPA MENYURUH UNTUK TERUS BELAJAR, AGAR KYU BISA DI JADIKAN ALAT APPA, UMMA TAK MEMBOLEHKAN AKU DEKAT DENGAN SIAPAPUN SAHABATKU HANYA WOOKIE SAJA, APA APPA TAU KYU JUGA PUNYA CITA - CITA DAN MIMPI, DAN UMMA APA UMMA TAU IMPIAN TERBESAR AHRA NOONA? TIDAK KAN? KARENA KALIAN MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI SAMA KAMI DAN ASAL UMMA TAU AHRA NOONA INGIN JADI SEORANG PHOTOGRAFER DAN KYU INGIN JADI SEORANG ATLET APPA, APPA DAN UMMA TAU AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI YEOJA, AKU MENYUKAI NAMJA"_

_"Kyu...bu..bukan begitu"_

_"Kyu..."_

_"SUDAHLAH BERPURA - PURANYA, KALAU KALIAN INGIN BERCERAI YAH SILAHKAN SAJA KYU TAK PEDULI, KYU PIKIR KEMATIAN AHRAN NOONA YANG KALIAN SEBABKAN AKAN MERUBAH KALIAN NYATANYA KALIAN SAMA SAJA BUSUK DAN EGOIS, kyu juga butuh kalian...SEMOGA KALIAN BAHAGIA ANNYONG..."_

_"..."_

_"Hiks...hiks...Kyu"_

_Setelah itu Kyu pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah sang umma masih saja menangis dan sang appa hanya diam merenung, saat kyu melewati ruang tamu Tuan Kim muncul._

_"Tuan muda... anda mau kemana?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu tuan kim, aku mau kemana yang pasti aku tak mau tinggal di rumah ini lagi"_

_setelah itu kyu benar - benar pergi meninggalkan rumah_

**Flashback OFF **

"apa appa dan ummanya bercerai wookie-ah?"

"Ani hyung, aku tak tau pasti tapi mereka memutuskan pisah tp tidak bercerai"

"Mereka sedang berusaha memahami Kyuhyun, mereka mungkin sibuk tapi mereka sadar mereka salah dan tinggal kyu anak mereka satu - satunya."

"Tapi Kyu tak pernah peduli, dia selalu mencoba bunuh diri di setiap kesempatan"

"Ne, waktu itu aku bertemu dia sedang mencoba meloncat dari sungai han"

"Jinja?"

"ne...dan aku menariknya"

setelah mendengar semua kejadian yang terjadi sungmin pun menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis dan dia bediri dan berteriak

"KHYUNNIEEEE HWAITTINGGGG...ADA MINNIE DI SINI"

"HYAAAA BERISIK KAU NAMJA BABOO"

"HAHAHAH..."

"JANGAN KETAWA KAU HYUNG"

Setelah itu setiap harinya ming tidak pernah absen barang sebentar pun, dan Kyu mulai kembali semangat menjalani hidupnya. saat ini kyu sedang siap - siap berlatih tetapi dia tak melihat sungmin dimanapun dan dia mendengar obrolan Yesung dan Wookie

"Benarkah hyung? Kyu bukan anak kandung ajhumma dan ajhussi?"

"Ne...Wookie..."

"Darimana hyung tau? jangan sampai kyu tau"

Sebelum Yesung menjawab

BRAK

"BENARKAH YANG KAU KATAKAN HYUNG? KALAU AKU BUKAN ANAK KANDUNG APPA DAN UMMA?"

"Kyu..."

"JAWAB SAJA HYUNG"

"NE...Kyu"

"HAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA"

Setelah itu Kyu berlalri meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie yang panik

"Kyuuuuuuuu"

Kyu pun meninggalkan sekolah dan berjalan tanpa arah dengan tatapan kosong, dan dia berhenti di sebuah perlintasan rel kereta api, kebetulan palang pembatas di tutup karena kereta akan segera lewat, tanpa di mempedulikan apapun Kyu melangkah melewati palang dan berdiri di tengah rel dia berpikir agar di tabrak oleh kereta api. saat kereta hampir mendekat.

BRUKK

Kyunniiieeeee...

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**HAYYY chapt 4 datang hehehe sudah terjawab kan kenapa kyu begitu, mian kalo heeppa bukan sama hankyung heheh saya gak rela kalo mereka di ceritain bertengkar dan bercerai mangkanya saya pake cast laen hehehe, hmmm sepi ne yang review tp gpp deh yang pasti masih ada yang review, Ri gak mau maksa orang untuk baca dan review kesadaran sendiri ajah udah gede kan heheh...**

**mau balas review:**

** .1: dah lanjutttt cinguuu**

**abilhikmah: hah? heh? hoh? gomawa cingu dh review **

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapeter**_

**_BRUKK_**

**_Kyunniiieeeee..._**

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau mengapai impianmu, Jangan menyerah dan jangan mengatakan kau ingin mati karena aku sedang berjuang dan aku akan membantumu**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

Srakkkk

Brakkk

"Pabooyaaaaa... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKANKU LAGI?"

"KYUNIIIEEE PABOOOO HIKS... KENAPA KAU INGIN MATI SIH..."

"BUAT APA AKU HIDUP JUGA, AKU BUKAN ANAK KANDUNG MEREKA, TAK ADA GUNANYA LAGI AKU HIDUP, LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA"

PLAK

"MATI.,...MATI...MATI ...YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HIKS, KENAPA SELALU LARI DARI MASALAHMU KYUNNIE HIKS... HADAPILAH... KAU KUAT DAN KAU SANGGUP MELEWATINYA HIKS... AKU SEDANG BERJUANG UNTUK HIDUP HIKS...DAN KAU INGIN MATI... PABOOOOYAAA KYUNNIE"

DEG

Setelah aksi penamparan Kyu, ming pergi meninggalkan Kyu seorang diri, dia masih mencoba mencerna kata - kata yang sungmin katakan tadi. _**apa maksudnya? kenapa dada ini sakit sekali?** _

Kyu pun memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, saat dia pergi dia menemukan sebuah kalung hati dan dia pun menyimpanya, dan berjalan menuju ke mension.

**Skip Time**

Tampak nyonya dan tuan cho yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu beserta sang putra tunggal cho kyuhyun, tidak ada suara hanya keheningan yang terjadi hingga.

"Kyu"

"Ne Ajhusshi"

"Kenapa kau memanggil appa ajusshi?"

"Lalu aku mesti memanggil apa? toh aku bukan anak kandung kalian kan?"

DEG

"K...kyu... kau sudah tau nak"

"Ne, Ajhumma..."

"Kyu...mianhe"

"Ani ajhussi"

"Kyu, meskipun kami bukan orang tua kandungmu tapi kami sangat menyayangimu, mianhe jeongmal mianhe atas keegoisan kami"

"Ani...Gwanaca, emang seharusnya Kyu tak memaksa kalian"

"Kyu... dengar, mungkin appa dan umma egois dan membohongimu, tp kami sayang dirimu karena bagaimanapun kau anak kami, anak satu -satunya setelah kematian ahra jujur appa dan umma sadar kalo kami ini salah, appa dan umma mohon maafkan umma dan appa"

"Hiks...Hikss...ne umma, appa"

"Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi yeobo..."

"Ne, mulai dari awal, kita bangun keluarga bersama bagaimana kyu"

"Baiklah umma, appa"

Setelah itu mereka saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak pernah tersampaikan sebagai sebuah keluarga, sementara tak jauh dari sana ada tuan kim, dan bibi tan yang mengikuti obrolan mereka sejak tadi

"Hiks... akhirnya keluarga ini tidak terpecah lagi hiks..."

"benar katamu bibi tan, sebaiknya kita pergi tidak enak menggangu mereka"

"Ne, kau benar kimbum-ah"

kembali kepada keluarga cho, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan dan duduk kembali di sofa dan berbicang - bincang layaknya sebuah keluarga

**SKIP TIME **

Kyu berada di kamar di mensionya sambil memegang kalung yang tadi ia temukan, dia membolak balik kalung itu berharap menemukan petunjuk dari kalung itu hingga dia tak sengaja melihat bukaan pada pinggir bandul kalung itu saat di buka dia menemukan sebuah foto dirinya dan sungmin. Kyu bingung karena dia belum pernah berfoto atau kenal ming sekalipun hingga sebuah kertas kecil jatuh kepangkuanya. sebuah alamat, karena hari sudah malam diapun memutuskan untuk tidur, besok pagi saja pikirnya untuk mengembalikan kalung itu kepada sungmin toh ada alamatnya.

Keesokan paginya, Kyu telah bersiap menuju alamat yang ada di kertas itu, sesampainya disana

Ting tong teng tong

Krieeettt

"lee sungmin ada ajhumma?"

"Nugu"

"cho kyuhyun imnida"

"Oh ne Kyuhyun-ssi... masuk "

Kyu pun masuk kedalam rumah, dan di persilahkan duduk oleh umma sungmin.

"Kyu kau mau minum apa nak?"

"Tak usah ajhumma, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kalung ini kepada sungmin, apa sungminya ada?"

"Sungmin ada tapi tak di sini, apa kyu mau ikut ajhumma menemui sungmin?"

"Ne, ajhumma kebetulan kyu sedang tidak ada urusan"

setelah itu kyu di bawa ajhumma menemui ming, Kyu sampai ditempat tujuan dan melihat Ming dan dia memanggil sungmin

"Ming..."

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**HAYYY chapt 5 datang iyuhhhhh Ri jadi infil sama bagian ini ada yang bisa nebak ming napa dan ming dimana? next chapter lebih panjang dari ini dan jamin gak aneh dan gak bosenin, selama ada yg review akan ri lanjut heheh**

**mau balas review:**

** Lee Azizah Cho: udh lanjuttt cingu mianhe baru liat**

**Istrinya Sooman: kalo judulnya itu gak ada yg baca cingu kekeke gomawa ne dh review**

**sitapumpkinelf: udh lanjut cingu**

**KyuMin Child Clouds: errr iya yah heheh kalo lama2x bosen nanti cingu gomawa dh review**

**abilhikmah: hehehe ri juga gak tega kok cingu ngebunuh kyu nanti ming jadi janda lagi kaya heechul oppa**

**kiky: ini dh lanjuttt cingu**

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau mengapai impianmu, Jangan menyerah dan jangan mengatakan kau ingin mati karena aku sedang berjuang dan aku akan membantumu**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

Kyu yang melihat ming terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan peralatan yang dipasang untuk menunjang hidupnya pun tak kuasa menahan liquid bening yang mengalir turun dari kedua pun mendekati ranjang ming dan bertanya kepada umma Ming

"Ming... Ajhumma ming..."

"Jangan menangis Kyu, Mini paling tidak suka melihatmu sedih dan menangis, ayo kita keluar"

Kyu menggikuti umma ming keluar, dan mereka duduk di taman rumah sakit, tak ada percakapan hanya keheningan entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hingga Kyu yang bersuara.

"Ajhumma, Ming...apa yang terjadi?"

"Ming Mengalami kecelakaan Kyuhyun-ah"

"Bagaimana bisa? bagaimana kondisinya?"

**Flashback On **

_Saat sungminie lulus Param High School, Ajhussi dimutasikan kerja ke jepang, sehingga setelah lulus dan memasuki senior high school, Minnie ikut ajhussi dan ajhumma ke jepang, selama ini minnie sering bercerita mengenai dirimu Kyu, katanya_

_**"Umma...hari ini ming senang"**_

_**"Wae chagi?"  
**_

_**"Kyu membantu Ming"  
**_

_**"Jinjaa?"**_

_**"Ne, Umma dia juga sangat tampan"**_

_**"Umma... hari ini aku menuliskan cita - cita ming dan pesan - pesan untuk teman sekelas sebelum perpisahan"**_

_**"Jinja? dan anak umma menulis apa?"**_

_**"Minnie ingin menjadi pelukis umma dan umma tau Kyu menulis apa?"**_

_**"Apa chagi?"**_

_**"Dia ingin menjadi seorang atlet umma keren kan? hihi dan lagi minnie yakin kyu akan berhasil..."**_

_**"Ne, Minnie cagi... trus pesan yang kau tulis untuk Kyu apa ?"**_

_**"Semoga sukses dan Ming akan terus mendukung Kyu meraih impianya"**_

_**"Hehe... dasar anak umma, perhatikan dirimu cagi, jangan terlalu fokus dengan orang lain"**_

_**"ne umma"**_

_Hal itu tak cuman berhenti di sana, saat Ajhussi di mutasi ke seoul kembali pun Ming sangat senang dan semangat, malah dia ribut sekali. dia sempat berkata._

_**" Hyaaaa... sudah lama sekali, bagaimana tampang Kyu yah umma?"**  
_

_**"Pasti banyak berubah"**_

_**"Ne, umma benar pasti Kyu tambah tampan deh"**_

_**"Dan kamu tambah manis cagi"**_

_**"Ihhhh ummma aku ini namja harusnya tampan dong"**_

_**"Hehehe... ne... anak umma tampan sekaligus manis"**_

_**"Ming gak sabar ketemu Kyu... Gimana yah reaksi Kyu ketemu Ming umma?"**_

_**"Pasti kaget dong cagi... melihat anak umma yang cantik ini, pasti dia mengira anak umma yeoja kikiki"**_

_**"Ummaaaa..."**_

_**"Kajja kita bereskan kembali pakiaanmu, biar kita tak ketinggalan pesawat besok"**_

_**"Ne umma" **_

_Ming begitu semangat menghadapi kepulanganya saat ke seoul, sehari setelah kepulangan kami dari jepang, Ming bilang ingin jalan - jalan katanya sudah lama sekali, jadi ingin mengingat - ingat agar saat masuk sekolah dia tak kesusahan mengingat jalan. Saat dia sedang berjalan, dia melihat penjual es krip di sebrang jalan, Minnie pun menyebrang, saat menyebrang dari arah sebelah kananya ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sang supir mengendarai dengan keadaan mabuk sehingga kecelakaan terjadi, yah seperti yang kau liat Kyu minnie kecelakaan dan sudah 2 bulan ini tak sadarkan diri _

**Flashback Off **

"Tapi melihat Kalung yang kau bawa tadi, sepertinya minnie berhasil menemuimu Kyu, Kau cinta pertama Minnie kyu"

"..."

Kyu hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara dia mengulang semua memori saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Minnie hingga saat ini, tak sadar diapun kembali menitikan air matanya. tiba - tiba

"Teuki..."

"ah ne, Kanginnie...baru datang"

"Ne, bagaimana minnie"

"seperti biasa Yeobo"

"Nugu"

"Ah cho kyuhyung imnida"

"AH... kau sudah bertemu Minnie?"

"Ne, Ajhusshi sudah"

"Minnie pasti gembira, orang yang ingin dilihatnya datang berkunjung"

" Ajhussi, ajhumma, Kyu pamit pulang ne, tp boleh tidak Kyu menemui ming untuk pamit"

"Ne, silahkan saja"

Setelah itu Kyu menuju kamar rawat Ming, sesampainya di dalam dia mendekati ranjang Ming, dia membelai rambut ming dan berkata.

"Ming...cepat sadar lah... aku ada di sini... apa kau tak ingin melihatku?"

"..."

"Ming... aku pulang dulu ne, aku akan sering mengunjungimu lagi ming, aku akan terus kemari sama seperti kau yang selalu muncul di sekolah, aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau sadar ming"

"..."

Setelah itu Kyu meninggalkan Ming menuju apartemen

**Skip Time **

Setelah mandi Kyu pun duduk di sofa depan tv, Kyu menyalakan tv tp pikiranya tidak pada tempatnya melayang - layang entah kemana hingga kyu pun berlari menuju ke kamarnya, membuka lemari dan menemukan sebuah kotak saat membuka kotak itu kyu menemukan buku bersampul, buku perpisahaan waktu di Param High School, dia pun cepat - cepat membuka membolak balik hingga di salah satu halaman.

_**Lee Sungmin **_

_**Cita - citaku: menjadi pelukis, selain itu aku ingin mendukungung cita cita kyuhyun sebagai seorang atlit**_

_**Letter of You: Kyunnie Hwaiting... Kamu memiliki bakat itu dan Ming yakin kamu pasti bisa**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Cita - Citaku: pengacara seperti Ahra noona, dan menjadi seorang atlit terkenal**_

_**Letter of You: hay semuanya ingat diriku yah, suatu saat bila kita bertemu lagi, kita sudah menjadi orang** _

Kyuhyun pun Merosot dari duduknya setelah membaca buku kenangan itu, diapun menangis... menangisi bertapa banyak hal - hal yang dia lupakan setelah kematian sang noona.

**Skip Time **

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Kyu datang ke rumah sakit menggangu Ming, segala cara dialukan agar ming bangun, dari bernyanyi, mengajak bicara hingga marah - marah pun di lakukan, saat Kyu datang menemani Ming, tiba - tiba kedua mata foxy perlahan terbuka menampilkan dua bola mata yang sedang menyesuaikan cahaya.

"Ming...Kau sudah sadar? aku panggilakan Uisiman dulu ne"

setelah itu Kyu keluar kamar dengan berlari mencari suster dan dokter, akhirnya suster dan dokter pun datang sementara, kyu menunggu di luar sambil menghubunggi appa dan umma Minnie. Tak berapa lama Appa dan umma minnie pun datang dan uisiman pun keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Miinnie uisiman?"

:Dia..."

**TBC/ END**

**Author Curcol:**

**HAYYY chapt 5 datang iyuhhhhh Ri jadi infil sama bagian ini ada yang bisa nebak ming napa dan ming dimana? next chapter lebih panjang dari ini dan jamin gak aneh dan gak bosenin, hayoooo ming baik- baik ajah/ amnesia/ cacat ne? dipilih dipilih cingu heheh, selama ada yg review akan ri lanjut heheh**

**mau balas review:**

** kyutmin: ayooo dimana hayooo heheh sudah kejawab kan cingu hehe**

**sitapumpkinelf : hehehe iya cingu emang kecepetan, soalnya kalo gak nanti ceritanya jadi ancur berantakan**

**KyuMin Child Clouds : cingu mau yg sad ending? kekeke aq yang gak tega cingu hehe**

**Lee Azizah Cho: ummm udh lanjut cingu**

**kiky : hampir cingu kekeke gomawa dh review**

**DiKa: gomawa cingu**

**SunakumaKYUMIN : hahaha cerita aslinya memang agak mistis cingu aq cuman inget2x dikit sih hehehe**

**Guest : sama authornya juga aneh kok cingu jadi pasti ceritanya aneh hehehe**

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter**

_"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Miinnie uisiman?"_

_"Dia..."_

**Karena Kau Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romantic / Fantasy**

**Cast: KyuMin, Leeteuk, other cast**

**Warning: OOc, typos, geje, Aneh, Boys lover**

**Summary: Karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau mengapai impianmu, Jangan menyerah dan jangan mengatakan kau ingin mati karena aku sedang berjuang dan aku akan membantumu**

**Terinspirasi dari cerita komik yang entah author sendiri lupa sama judulnya, cerita gak akan sama persis karena Ri hanya ingat - ingat sedikit**

* * *

**Next Chapter **

"Keadaanya Sudah mulai membaik, Tuan dan nyonya Lee, mungkin hanya perlu Terapi untuk mengguatkan otot - otonya saja, sama pemulihannya"

"Ne,apakah Minnie akan bisa berjalan lagi dok?"

"Bisa kalau dia mau menjalankan terapi, lumpuh yang ia alami tidak permanen nyonya dan tuan"

"Oh ne... apakah kami sudah bisa menengoknya dok?"

"Ne, silahkan saja"

Setelah itu Kedua orang tua minnie dan Kyu pun memasuki ruang rawat Minnie

"Umma...appa"

"Ne...chagi"

"Kenapa badan minnie tidak bisa di gerakan?"

"Kata dokter Minnie Lumpuh, tapi tidak permanen, jadi minnie masih bisa jalan kembali cagi"

"Jinja umma?"

"Ne, Cagi... kau terlalu lama tertidur jadi otot- otot mu kaku cagi"

"Umm...umma"

"Ne... cagi, wae?"

"Sepertinya Minnie tadi bermimpi melihat Kyunnie umma"

"Heheh... Minnie cagi tidak bermimpi kok, Kyu memang ada di sini"

"Hai Ming"

"Kyunnieee... Auuuch"

"Hati - hati cagi, kau baru sadar"

"Hehe...ne umma"

"Yasudah appa dan umma keluar dulu ne, ketemu uisiman untuk mengurusi terapimu"

"Ne Umma, appa"

Setelah itu Umma dan appa minnie meninggalkan ruangan menyisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ming..."

"Ne, Kyu"

"Gomawa"

"MWO? Gomawa untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, aku ingat apa tentang keingianku dulu, mian aku melupakanya"

" Jangan meminta maaf sama minnie Kyu dan jangan merasa bersalah, Kyunnie sedang dalam masalah dan hal itu wajar, Asal Kyunnie mau berjuang meraih cita - cita kyunnie, percaya dengan dirimu Kyu kau pasti bisa kyu"

"Ne Ming...Ming"

"Ne Kyu, Kyu akan menemani Ming terapi"

"Tidak usah Kyu, Kyu mau menjenguk Minnie saja udah senang"

"Ani, pokoknya Kyu akan menemani ming terapi, sampai ming bisa berjalan lagi, Kyu ingin ming melihat pertandingan Kyu"

"Ne Kyu, Gomawa"

**Skip Time **

Hari - hari berlalu Kyu menemani Ming terapi, tidak lupa juga Kyu berlatih untuk pertandingan, kemajuan Ming sangat pesat setiap harinya, canda tawa, tak lepas dari bibir mereka seperti saat ini, Ming duduk di kursi roda yang didorong Kyu Menuju kamar inaP Ming.

"Kyu..."

"Ne, Ming"

"Bagaimana Latihanmu"

"Kata Yesung Hyung sudah ada peningkatan rekor lari ku"

"Oh ne, Hwaiting Kyu"

"Ne, Ming gomawa"

"Ming..."

"Ne, Kyu Waeyo?"

"Kalau Kyu menang nanti ada yang Kyu ingin omongin ke ming ne"

"Kenapa gak sekarang ajah Kyu"

"Heheh... tak sabaran sekali sih Ming, sabar lah, Kau juga harus kuat dan bisa berjalan kembali ming"

"Ne Kyu Ming pasti bisa jalan lagi, ming janji"

Skip Time

Seminggu setelah percakapan itu, Kyu yang sudah tak bisa menemani Ming, karena pertandingan yang sudah sebentar lagi, dan kemajuan Ming yang pesat dalam terapi hingga Ming menghubungi Kyu.

Tuuut tuuttt

"_Yoboseo" _

"Kyuunniieeee"

"_Ne, Ming Waeyo?" _

"Kyu, sibuk ne? sebenarnya Ming ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu ke Kyu"

"_Ne, 15 menit lagi Kyu ke sana ne" _

"Jinja Kyu? Gomawa ne"

_"Ne, Ming" _

15 Menit Kemudian.

Kyu pun berlaari menuju ruang rawat Ming, saat membukanya dia melihat Ming duduk dengan manis di kursi rodanya.

"Ming, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan kepadaku?"

"Kyu, Lihat yah dari situ, janji ne apapun yang terjadi lihat Ming"

"Ne"

Ming pun menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, dan dia mencoba untuk berdiri pelahan - lahan, Ming sempat hampir terjatuh karena keseimbanganya belum sempurna, tapi dia memaksakan, dia pun berjalan pelan - pelan menuju ke arah Kyu yang terlihat kaget sekaligus khawatir, Hingga jarak hampir dekat dengan Kyu, Ming pun menghambur kepelukan Kyu.

"CHukaeee ne Ming kau berhasil"

"Hiks...Hiks...Kyu, Ming sudah bisa berjalan Kyu Hiks..."

"Ne Ming Chukaeeeee, sekarang kita beri kejutan kepada Ajhussi dan ajhumma ne"

"Ne, Kyunnie benar hehehe"

setelah itu tak berapa lama Umma dan appa ming pun datang, mereka terkejut dan bahagia bahwa putra mereka satu - satunya sudah bisa berjalan kembali, dan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berpesta di kamar.

Skip Time

Hari ini Kyu mulai bertanding membawa nama harum sekolah di bidang atletik, tak lupa sebelum menuju lapangan dia mendekat ke arh kursi penonton yang sudah ada appa dan umma Kyu, serta Ming dan sang umma, setelah Ming bisa berjalan dia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, nah di sinilah dia menonton Kyu yang akan bertanding.

"Kyu Hwaiting... jangan gugup nikmati saja"

"Ne, Ming gomawa"

Dari tengah lapangan pun terdengar suara

_**Pelari 100 putaran segera bersiap - siap di lapangan, sebentar lagi pertandingan di mulai.** _

"Kyu, bersiap - siap lah"

"Ne, Umma, appa, ajhumma, Ming Kyu bersiap - siap ne"

"Ne Kyu"

Seblum pergi Kyu sempat membisikan kata - kata

"Ming, Kyu akan menang nanti ketemu di bawah pohon belakang sekolah ne"

"Ne Kyu"

setelah itu Kyu menuju garis dimana semua orang telah berisap - siap untuk pertanding, sang wasit pun menghitung mundur

HAN

DUL

SET

DORR

semua pelari pun berlari, termasuk Kyu yang mati - matian berlari dan selama 15 menit pertandingan akhirnya pertandingan di menangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

SKIP TIME

Sungmin yang tau Kyu menang, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon sakura yang berada di belakang sekolah, tiba - tiba matanya di tutup oleh sebuah tangan.

"Hayooo tebak siapa"

"Kyunnieeee"

"Hehehe ne ming"

Kyu pun melepas tanganya dari mata Ming, dia membalikan tubuh ming jadi berhadapan dengan ming.

"Kyu Chukae ne"

"Gomawa Ming"

"Kyu/Ming"

"Kau dulu Kyu Hehehe"

"Ming saranghae, would you be my namjacingu ani my wife?"

"MWO? Tapi kan Kyu, Ajhusshi dan ajhumma? beasiswa atletik ke london?"

"Umma dan appa tau kalau aku tak menyukai yeoja baby, dan lagi kalau kita menikah otomatis kau ikut aku ke london"

"Tapi kan biaya ke sana mahal cagi"

"Umma dan appa sudah mengaturnya baby, dan mereka senang kok punya menantu manis sepertimu"

_**Pantes ajah ajhumma dan ajhussi senyam - senyum kaya begitu tadi taunya sudah tau toh rencananya huh dasar.**_

"tapi Kyu, Umma dan appa gmana"

"Mereka dah stuju cagi, ayolah... bukanya aku ini cinta pertamamu"

"Ne, Tapi..."

"Baby Min ragu denga perasaan Kyu?"

"Ani, bukan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Masa depan Kyu masih panjang, Kyu bisa jadi atlit besar, Ming cuman tak ingin menghancurkan masa depan Kyu"

"Ming tak menghancurkan masa depan Kyu, Kyu justru yang akan tidak semangat bila tidak ada baby ming, ayolah baby, Kyu sangat mencintai baby, Kita hidup bersama selamanya"

"..."

"Baby...Please"

"Ne Kyu aku mau"

"Jinjaaa? Saranghae jeongmal saranghae Ming"

"Nado Kyu nado Saranghae"

Seminggu setelah kemenangan Kyu dan seminggu sebelum Kyu dan Ming lulus dan pergi ke London, Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun menikah, Tidak besar - besaran hanya sahabat dekat dan keluarga dekat saja yang datang karena permintaan kedua pengantin.

**THE END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee Tamat Yeeee heheheh, mianhe kalo endingnya geje hehe, sengaja di tamatin soalnya kalo gak nanti jadi ngawur gak jelas heheh**

**Gomawa buat yang review:**

**Lee Azizah Cho: udah di jawab kan cingu heheh gomawa dh review**

**Istrinya Sooman: mian cingu review yg mana cuman review cingu yg marah2x ini ajah yg ada kok**

**SunakumaKYUMIN : heheh iya cingu, gomawa dh review**

**sebutsajajoyer: maunya sih, tp saya gak setega itu juga hehe**

**Guest: namanya juga koma cing pasti lama bangunya heheh gomawa dh review**

**guest: udh lanjut cinguuu**

**KyuMin Child Clouds: gak kok happy ending**

**Buat yang belum di sebutin gomawa ne udh review**

sebelumnya reviewnya please *puppy eyes*


End file.
